Ever After Lingo: How to Speak like a Fairytale
As we all know, Ever After High (the series) uses a lot of puns in the series. Often making parallels of real world things/people/places (e.g. One Reflection= One Direction ; Tailor Quick = Taylor Swift ; Puer-story-co = Puerto Rico) just like Monster High. Below is a list of lingo and expressions often used in the Ever After High universe. Admins and users are allowed to suggest more puns for the list. The words on this list may or may have not been said or mentioned withing the series (in the books or in the webisodes). This list usually comes from the input of the fans and not canon. This is only a good reference guide for fans of the series learning how to adjust to the lingo of the series. (Very much a WIP) Expressions *Oh My Grimm (Oh My Gosh) *Oh My Fairy Godmother (Oh My God) *Hex (Ex; add prefix to words that begin with "ex/ac". i.e hexually, hexact) *Wonderlandiful (Wonderful) *Fairy Fail (Epic Fail) *Tea-riffic (Terrific) *Spell-ebrate (Celebrate) *Spella (Hella) *What in Grimm's name (What in God's name) *Sweet mother of Grimm (Sweet mother of God) *Oh Grimm (Oh Lord) *Oh pixie dust! (Oh drat/oh gosh) *Oh my wand (Oh my gosh) *Son of a witch (Son of a B*tch) *Oh, for crying out wolf! (Oh, for crying out loud!) *Fables/legends and gentle-tales (Ladies and gentlemen) *Speak of the wicked (Speak of the devil) *Wicked/that's so wicked/totally wicked/ext. (Replace "wicked" with cool/awesome/ext.) *For Aesop's sake (for heaven's sake) *It's on like Fairy Song! (It's on like Donkey Kong) *YOLOUT/You Only Live Once Upon a Time (YOLO/You Only Live Once) *Swagger (Swag) *Oh my Quills and Inkwells (Oh my stars and garters) *Let the Cheshire cat out of the bag (Let the cat out of the bag) *Spill the magic beans (Spill the beans) *Turning a sprout into a beanstalk (making a mountain of a molehill) *Jeez Fairies (Jeez Louise) *We wear pink on Wandsdays (We wear pink on Wednesdays) *Snatches the gingerbread man (Takes the cake) *Ghost of Christmas Past/Present/Future Tense (Past/Present/Future Tense) People *Katy Fairy (Katy Perry) *Tailor Quick (Taylor Swift) *One Reflection (One Direction) *Lady Yaga (Lady Gaga) *Snake (Drake) *Fall Out Book (Fall Out Boy) *Written Park (Linkin Park) *Fairestmore (Paramore) *New Rendition (New Edition) *Mariah Fairy (Mariah Carey) *Tiara (Ciara) *Lana d'Aulnoy (Lana del Rey) *Puss In Boots Dolls (Pussycat Dolls) *Fitcher's Birdy (Birdy) *Far East Castlement (Far East Movement) *PJ Lovely (PJ Liguori) *Selena Gnomez (Selena Gomez) *Keysha (Kesha) *Mermaida and The Diamonds/ Furrina and the Diamonds (Marina and the Diamonds) *John Myth (John Legend) *Spellvis Presley (Elvis Presley) *Michael Jack-and-the-Beanstalk (Michael Jackson) *Myrtha Stewart (Martha Stewart) *Spelline Dion (Celine Dion) * Christina Faerie (Christina Perri) * Of Dragons and Men (Of Monsters and Men) * Hexton (Rixton) * The Fabled (The Wanted) * Rebecca Jack (Rebecca Black) * Spun. (Fun.) * System of a Crown (System of a Down) * Sugar and Spice Girls (Spice Girls) * Ariana Granted (Ariana Grande) * The Brotherhood (The Neighborhood) * Little Red Sheeran (Ed Sheeran) * Maidonna (Madonna) * Peasants II Princes (Boys II Men) * Bookstreet Boys (Backstreet Boys) * 5 Chapters of Summer ( 5 Seconds of Summer) * N*CHANT (NSYNC) * Ryan Goosling (Ryan Gosling) * Raven McAbracadabrams (Rachel McAdams) * Alexander McSnowQueen (Alexander McQueen) * Bownatella Versarchery (Donatella Versace) * Hans Christian Dior/Christian Dwarf (Christian Dior) * Christian L'Aulnoyboutin (Christian Louboutin) * Mattress Pea-rada (Miuccia Prada) * Vera Chang'e (Vera Wang) * Lionardo DiCowardo (Leonardo DiCaprio) * Arnold Dwarvesenegger (Arnold Schwarzenegger) * Fairyl Streep (Meryl Streep) * Genie Depp (Johnny Depp) * Morgan Fairyman (Morgan Freeman) * Shia LaBeowulf (Shia LaBeouf) * Jim Faerie (Jim Carrey) * Spellena Bonham Charmer (Helen Bonham Carter) Music/Songs *You Don't Know You're Charming (You Don't Know You're Beautiful) *When Can I Charm You Again? (When Can I See You Again?) *I See Magic (I See Fire) *Charm me harder (Love me harder) *Blank Page (Blank Space) *Changing Pages (Chasing Pavements) *Oops, I Charmed You Again (Oops, I Did It Again) *My Tales Know What You Did in the Dark/Write 'Em Up (My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark/Light 'Em Up) Places *Puerto-story-co (Puerto Rico) *Starbooks (Starbucks) *Hexico (Mexico) *Castleteria (Cafeteria) *Class-ic-rooms (Classrooms) *New Fable City (New York City) *New Fable State (New York state) *Nursery Carolina (North Carolina) *Story Carolina (South Carolina) *Fairis (Paris) *Londust (London) *Hollybook (Hollywood) *Calithornia/Spellifornia (California) *Fairippines (Philippines) *Cardnada (Canada) *Las Pages (Las Vegas) *Seapple (Seattle) *Great Fairier Reef (Great Barrier Reef) *The Brewing Pot (The Melting Pot) *Los Page-eles (Los Angeles) *Fin-N-Out Burger (In-N-Out Burger) *T.G.I. Fairydays (T.G.I. Fridays) *Engrimm (England) *Brew Hexico (New Mexico) *Fairyland (Maryland) *Hexas (Texas) *Pencilvania (Pennsylvania) *Grimmesota (Minnesota) *Princesouri (Missouri) *Gnomebraska (Nebraska) *Spellaska (Alaska) *Legendiana (Indiana) *Princessippi (Mississippi) *Mermaine (Maine) *Flowerida (Florida) *Folkloregon (Oregon) *Fairiesiana (Louisiana) *Brewtah (Utah) *Trollessee (Tennessee) *Charmington (Washington) *Trollaware (Delaware) *Magician (Michigan) *Fairyzona (Arizona) *New Hexland (New Zealand) *Witchconsin (Wisconsin) *Mystichusetts (Massachusetts) *Knaveada/Maidvada (Nevada) *New Impshire (New Hampshire) *Swanecticut (Connecticut) *Pentucky (Kentucky) *Rhode Treasure Island (Rhode Island) *Flyoming (Wyoming) *Centaurado ( Colorado) *Fairginia (Virginia) Technology *Fablebook (Facebook) *MyChapter (Myspace) *Hext/hexting (Text/texting) *MirrorCast (Broadcast/show/Podcast) *MirrorPhone (Cell phone, iPhone) *MirrorPad (tablet, iPad) *Reflect (Mac Book) *MirrorStore (Apple Store) *Mirrornet (Internet) *Wootube (Youtube) *Hextag (Hashtag) *Flitter (Twitter) *Snapchant (Snapchat) *Throne-blr (Tumblr) *Fleet/Re-fleet (Tweet/Retweet) *Tinderella/TinderBox/Cinder (Tinder) *Assassin's Tale (Assassin's Creed) *Shelfie/Spellfie (Selfie) *Instacrown/Instacharm/Princestagram (Instagram) *Call of Beauty (Call of Duty) *Fairy Emblem (Fire Emblem) *Compact Mirror (Mini Tablet) *Poppa Bear's (Papa's; add phrase to one of the Papa Louie games) *Legend of Spellda (Legend of Zelda) *The Seven Dwarves' Minecraft/MaidenCraft (Minecraft) *Five Chapters at Freddy's/FCAF (Five Nights at Freddy's/FNAF) Movies/TV/Books *The Fault in our Stories (The Fault in our Stars) *Of Blind Mice and Men (Of Mice and Men) *Tiny Castle Nation (Tiny House Nation) *Tiny Castle Hunters (Tiny House Hunters) *Castle Hinters (House Hunters) *Story Wars (Star Wars) *Fair Bears (Care Bears) *Paper Crowns (Paper Towns) *The Storybook (The Notebook) *National Geofairic (National Geographic) *Baking Bad (Breaking Bad) Miscellaneous *Che-myth-stry (Chemistry) *Crownculus (Calculus) *Home Evilnomics (Home Economics) *Muse-ic (Music) *Grimmnastics (Gymnastics) *Castleteria (Cafeteria) *Archi-hext-ure (architecture) *Study Ball (Study Hall) *Ge-ogre-fairy (Geography) *Nerves of tin (Nerves of steel) *Of Blind Mice and Men (Of Mice and Men) *Happi-Glee (Glee) *The Fault in Our Stories (The Fault in Our Stars) *Mani-curse (Manicure) *Pedi-curse (Pedicure) *Class-ic (Class) *Tiny Castle Nation (Tiny House Nation) *Tiny Castle Hunters (Tiny House Hunter) *Castle Hunters (House Hunter) *United Authors (United Nation) *Charm-opoly (monopoly) *Fairest wheel (Ferris wheel) *Touchcrown (Touchdown) *Bookball (Football) *Fairytale-back (pass-back) *cham-page-ne (champagne) *social fairy (social butterfly) *Lore-réal (Loréal) *Dishonest (Dishonored) *Story Wars (Star Wars) *Hexen-Dazs (Haagen-Dazs) *Dofairytos (Doritos) *Fair Bears (Care Bears) *Paper Crowns (Paper Towns) *Grimmy (Grammy) *Fairy Janes (Mary Janes) *Author Awards (Oscar Awards) *The Storybook (The Notebook) *Spellmester (Semester) *Jack-and-the-Beanstalk FM (Jack FM) *National Geofairic (National Geographic) *Balenciyaga (Balenciaga) *Moo-schino (Moschino) *Baking Bad (Breaking Bad) *Pages (Shades) Category:Tutorials